Horror
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "There was no way he could rock a blonde look. And if he were ever to wear those tight short shorts, he would be arrested for indecent exposure, surely." One-Shot. Prompt for Gerkyhen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football. I obviously don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the songs from the musical that are mentioned in this fanfic either. I make no money out of this.**

**Note: nothing major, but I made this a loose follow up to my story "Hot". checking that first will hopefully make the punchline more funny. **

* * *

**Horror**

"_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me… I wanna be dirty!"_

If the voice hadn't been so sweet and seductive at the same time, Rocket could have been mad for being woken up early on a free day.

"_Thrill me, chill me, fulfiiill me..."_

That sounded like a good idea on the next course of action alright, in any case she sounded like she really wanted it. Where was she anyway?

"_Creature of the night..."_

He threw the covers off of himself and sitting up, looked around his bedroom groggily.

There was no sign of Tia anywhere.

He dragged himself to the bathroom to check.

Nope, no (hopefully) naked girls singing in his shower either.

He blinked and decided he was really going mad now.

He threw himself into the shower instead and decided the little imp was to be blamed.

* * *

Thran had found the musical but Tia, Yuki and Micro-Ice had also become hardcore fans quickly. Mei had found it "too much", D'Jok and Mark had thought it was weird and Ahito had slept through it. Rocket had actually liked it; it was probably coming from watching a load of his mother's (what she herself called) "experimental" works and building a good sense of music and tolerance over them.

But he was no Micro-Ice, who would just go "_It's just a jump to the left!"_ at all random times.

Neither would he join in as Tia, Yuki and Thran jumped around and went: _"And then a step to the riiiiiight!"_

He also wouldn't "put his hands on his hips", "put his knees in tight" and most certainly would not "pelvic thrust".

It was a good show and he enjoyed it but really he was a bit tense about it now, for a couple of reasons.

First one being the fact that he had a feeling Tia was planning to dress up as Magenta in the near future. Which was cool, and he would be quite delighted about this if only...

...he wasn't getting the vibe that she wanted him to be Rocky Horror. Which was not cool at all. For one thing, there was no way he could rock a blonde look. And if he were ever to wear those tight short shorts, he would be arrested for indecent exposure, surely.

The most bothersome of all was that he could not take the damn songs out of his mind.

And if Tia caught him muttering he was just a sweet transvestite, she would go to hell and back to see him dressed as Frank-N-Furter. And he could not walk on high heels, he could not work with curly hair and he was not shaving his carefully styled beard to put lipstick on.

The loops of songs in his mind was Tia's fault, too, as far as he was concerned. She sang them all the time. He kind of enjoyed her sweet voice telling him she had an itch to scratch but that was beside the point, she was putting them in his head and she was playing tricks on him.

* * *

"Good morning Rocket," Tia came in, chirpy as a little kid on her birthday. He observed the prance in her steps as he pulled his shirt over his head, obviously she had something funny to tell him.

"Good morning," he turned to her properly, "What's up?"

"Hear this out," it looked she couldn't contain herself over her glee, "I noticed it last night: Rocket rhymes with Janet. How awesome is that?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at her joyful face.

"So?"

"So we can sing the song 'Dammit Janet' as 'Dammit Rocket' now!" she stressed, "Just listen: _the river was deep but I swam it. Rocket. The future is ours so let's plan it. Rocket. So please don't tell me to can it. Rocket. I've one thing to say and that's dammit. Rocket. I love you!"_

He watched the little performance and actually gave her credit for the bored/robotic 'Rocket's in between heartfelt lines but failed to see the amusement that made her so giggly in it.

"Well, Tia doesn't rhyme with Brad, so we're stumped," he shrugged, taking her hand into his, "Let's go get breakfast."

"No, but Sinedd does," Tia said happily, _"Oh, it's nicer than Betty Monroe had. Oh Sinedd. Now we're engaged and I'm so glad. Oh Sinedd... _Well, it sounds a bit rushed but it works..."

Rocket stopped, turned to look down at his girlfriend with a dark, serious look on his face:

"No more fanfiction for you," he stated.

* * *

**Why do I fail so hard at writing a prompt as it was given? So Gerkyhen wanted "Rocket/Tia and a horror movie". I went with a movie that had "Horror" in its title instead. I'm forever tricking my way around everyone's prompts aren't I? Sorry! I geniunely sat down to write something along the lines of "they watch a horror movie and Tia uses the chance to cuddle up to him" but somehow I wrote this instead. Tia looks a bit out of character to me, but she's on the heights of fangasms, she'll calm down eventually. **

**Also: I haven't seen RHPS yet (shame on me! but, I live in Turkey, there isn't many of those special viewings here -not that I'm aware of) but I really like the songs and if you guys don't know what I'm talking about, the first one is "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me", the second is "Time Warp", third being "Sweet Transvestite" and the last one Tia mentions is clearly "Dammit Janet". But kiddos have nothing to see there, so just know it has many mature themes before you go searching for it. You can check Glee's Rocky Horror episode for different performances of the songs; but naturally that's nothing like the original. /end rant.**


End file.
